


A Perfect Partnership

by endersgamer



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Healing, Light Dom/sub, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endersgamer/pseuds/endersgamer
Summary: Jo and Henry burst into the basement lair of an assailant who considered himself a dominant but was simply a sadistic murderer.  They are successful in taking him down, however both Henry and Jo learn something about themselves and each other in the process.  Something frightening, something exciting and something they want to explore.  This story is how they get there.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1: A Revelation

Henry and Jo had been pursuing this sadistic killer for weeks. He had left 3 victims almost unrecognizable. These three young women had gone to him under the pretense of a BDSM dom/sub relationship and had ended up in the river, mutilated. Their last moments must have been terrifying, Henry thought grimly. He was angry and ready to take this monster down. He and Jo had both received a tip with the location of his "lair", but Henry was closer. He arrived at the location, picked the ancient lock of a heavy metal door. Too easy, he thought. Why did killers always think they were so clever? Then he made his way down the steps to a large basement and hid in the shadows to observe. The room was filled with instruments of torture and Henry knew he needed to tread carefully.

He watched as the killer leaned over his victim. "Are you turned on now?" he asked her angrily while he twisted her nipple with a metal appliance. She did not look aroused. Instead she looked terrified. Henry decided he could not wait any longer, lest he allow more pain for this woman than necessary. He stepped from the shadows. "Hello Peter. I see you have your latest conquest tied down for the taking?" Peter dropped the instrument and looked at Henry. "Go away asshole, we are just having some fun here." "Oh, I don't think that's the case. She doesn't appear to share your idea of fun. You call yourself a dom, but that isn't true, is it?" Henry's long fingers caressed the handle of a whip on the table nearby. "You are just a sadist. I don't think you have the slightest idea of what a proper dom is." Jo had, by now, reached the basement lair and had entered as Henry had left the door open for her. She found herself in the same shadow, gun drawn, ready to shoot.

Henry's voice had dropped as he uncoiled the whip and slid the leather between his fingers. "A proper dominant does not hurt people for his or her own pleasure. A proper dom expects his subs to succumb to him willingly. To let go and allow the dom to lead. A proper dom does not kill women. He shows them what they want through patience and caring. A proper dom rewards his partner with exactly what they need. You think it is all about punishment. You are so wrong. You couldn't properly punish someone if you tried. You are a disgrace to this lifestyle." Jo was mesmerized. His voice was low and deep, he held the leather like a caress, and he spoke with such surety. She had never seen Henry like this. Her mouth went dry. 

The whip cracked and Jo's focus was back in the game. Henry used the sound of the whip to distract Peter. Jo stepped out of the shadows and pointed her weapon. "Step away from her and put your hands up where I can see them." She said, her voice steely and strong. Peter laughed. 

"Oh what do we have here? The strong female detective waving a gun around. Why don't you put that gun down and come kneel at my feet? I'll show you what real dominance is." He teased menacingly. She didn't waver. "How about I let this gun show you what real dominance is, hm?" She stated coldly. He just shook his head. Henry turned to watch her as she walked towards peter. She was right next to Henry and he leaned in, his voice low and warm. "Perfect timing, detective, as usual. I expect nothing less." He heard her sudden intake of breath and watched her pupils dilate. She was reacting to what he said and nothing more. Why hadn't he noticed this? The sadist laughed. "This is just too good! You think you are so powerful with that gun. But you aren't. You are a sub….just a sub with a pretty serious praise kink. I can see right through you." He continued to chuckle darkly. Henry wanted to show this man true pain for exposing her secrets so indiscreetly.

"Oh you wish, fucker." Jo said through gritted teeth. Peter lunged for a knife on the table just as Jo pulled the trigger. She didn't want to kill him, that would be too good for him, so she shot his right shoulder. He went down and Henry pinned him while she cuffed him and called for backup. They released the terrified girl, covered her with nearby sheet and led her from the monster's workshop. They went downtown and gave their statements and decided to stop for a drink. They certainly deserved it. 

They were sitting at the bar of a local haunt, both with tumblers of aged whiskey in their hands. They were attracted to one another, he suspected they had been for a long time, but neither one could or would take the first step. She was staring down into her glass, a little lost in thought. "Jo? Penny for your thoughts?" She looked up at him. "You seemed to know your way around the stuff he had in there. Part of your experiments?" She asked innocently. She was holding his gaze. "Let's just say that I've learned a few things over the years. I understand more than you know." She nodded and looked down. "You weren't half bad yourself down there. I was impressed with the way you handled the situation. You are very good at your job." He saw her sudden intake of breath. Hmmmmmmm. She looked up at him again. "Thank you. That means a lot." He ventured a little farther. "Jo, I mean it. You are remarkable." Her eyes closed slowly and he could see her throat contract as she swallowed. Her eyes opened and her pupils were blown. This knowledge was dangerous. He wasn't sure he would be able to resist. He decided not to push it anymore tonight and they finished their drinks in comfortable companionship. He had much to think about.


	2. Chapter 2: A Confirmation

The next day they were at the precinct working through some paper work. "Jo, could you bring me some coffee? I think I am onto something here." She smiled and stood. "What? Am I your secretary now?" She asked lightly. She retrieved the coffee. He didn't look up, but when she put the mug down by his side, he murmured. "Thank you. What a good girl you are." He looked up quickly. He didn't mean to say it, it had slipped out, but her reaction was instantaneous. A blush colored her cheeks down to her chest. It was very appealing. "I…um…you're welcome Henry." She sat heavily in her chair and crossed her legs. 

"Jo? Would you come by after work tomorrow? I have something I'd like to discuss with you." She nodded and they said their goodbyes. 

The next day she arrived at his home. She couldn't find him so she went down to his laboratory. He was sitting at his desk, wearing a white button down, opened a little at the neck and a vest. She thought he looked quite handsome. He had also taken in her appearance. She was wearing a pencil skirt, heels and a white blouse. He swallowed hard. She was dressed perfectly for what he could not stop fantasizing about. This was either going to ruin their friendship forever, or lead to something fulfilling for them both. 

"Come in Detective. Sit down please." He said, his voice bordering on commanding. She licked her lips and then walked to the chair in front of his desk. "Thank you Jo." She smiled at him. He stood and made his way to her side. She smelled of vanilla and musk. "Are you wearing perfume?" She nodded. He returned to his chair. "You don't often wear perfume. Did you do that for me?" He asked boldly. She blushed and looked down. "Answer me Jo." She looked up and nodded. He saw she was gripping the sides of her chair. "Good girl." He murmured. The blush was back.

"Come here Jo. Let me smell your perfume." She walked around his desk. Then suddenly she dropped to her knees in front of him. His body throbbed at this display. She took her hair and swept it back from her neck. Then she turned her head in invitation. He leaned down in his chair and skimmed his nose along the sensitive skin of her neck. She shivered. Then he stopped just below her ear and whispered huskily. "You smell wonderful. Delicious. I could enjoy this all night." She gasped and looked down. "Look at me Jo." She looked up at him through her lashes. "There's a good girl." He said. "Thank you, sir." She replied, her voice husky with want. He closed his eyes. Where had she been all this time? He wondered.

She stood and returned to the chair in front of his desk. She crossed her legs and gripped the sides of the chair again. "Jo, darling. Are you aroused?" he asked. She blushed and looked down at her lap. "Darling, I asked you a question. Now, please answer me." She looked up shyly. "Yes, sir. I am. I can't explain it, I am sorry." She said quietly. "Do not apologize for what you are feeling. You are safe with me." They heard footsteps above them. Abe must have returned from his outing. She stood to go. At the door she stopped and turned to him. "Henry?" she asked. He caught her eye. "Are you?" He chuckled, his voice low and husky. "I believe you know what affect you have on me. However, if you would like me to spell it out, then yes. I am more aroused than I have been in a very long time. I recommend you leave quickly, lest I bend you over this desk and I don't think you are ready to take that step." She gasped and quickly pulled the door open. He laughed at her sudden escape.


	3. Chapter 3: A Confession

A few days later they were once again pursuing an assailant. Jo was strong, confident, fiery and in control. He loved to see her this way. He admired her as she chased down the thug. He turned and threw a punch, it didn't connect but she lost her footing and her back scraped against the bricks behind her. She kicked his leg out from under him and pinned him to the ground. This was the Jo that everyone else saw. That everyone else knew. She was exciting and powerful. But Henry knew something about her now—something intimate and private. He knew that sometimes she wanted to give up control. No. She needed to. And he knew how to let her. This knowledge was heady. When the assailant was bundled into a police car, she turned to him and smiled. He leaned down close to her ear "Well done, detective. Good girl." She blushed and looked down at her feet. "Please come by this evening." She nodded and he stepped away.

That evening she arrived dressed similarly to her previous visit. He met her at the door of his laboratory, and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. She was surprised and delighted. He was a good kisser—no. A great kisser. He held her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for what seemed like hours, finally able to express their desire for one another. Then he pulled back. "Hello my dear Detective. Thank you for coming. Please sit down." She went to her chair again and sat. He moved to his side of the desk. 

"Jo" he started. "I think we are on the cusp of something here. Something wonderful. However, before we continue I need to know that you feel it too. That you want it as well." She looked up at him. "Wha…what do you mean?" "Jo, don't trifle with me. You saw something in me the night in the lair and I saw something in you. I'd like to explore that aspect of our relationship, but only with your consent. Do I have it?" She looked down at the floor. "Jo. Look at me when I am speaking to you." She looked up. "I asked you a question. Do I have it?" She bit her lip and started to turn her head. He stood quickly and walked around the desk. He took her chin gently but firmly in his hand. "Look at me Jo. There's a good girl." She gasped and her eyes drifted closed. Then she looked at him and said "I trust you, Henry. You have my consent." 

"I will not do anything that you are not comfortable with, and I expect you to tell me if you are, darling. If I find that you are doing something that you do not actually want to do, I will punish you. Is that clear?" She nodded once. "Have you ever engaged in a relationship like this?" She looked down at her feet. "No sir, I have not. I am ashamed to say I have thought about it. A lot." He smiled at her reassuringly. "There is no need to be ashamed with me, Jo. I care deeply for you and believe I can meet your needs if you'll let me." She nodded again. "But first, I am going to take a look at your back. You took a nasty spill." She was about to protest. "I don't want to hear it. I want to make sure you are alright. Please put your hands on the desk in front of you and bend over. I am going to pull your blouse free and push it up your back. You are going to feel my fingertips on your skin. Are you ready?" She hesitated, then her eyes locked on his. She trusted him. She turned to his desk, placed her hands on the desk in front of her, the mahogany felt warm. Then she bent at the waist and waited. 

Henry gasped behind her. He honestly intended to just check on her wounds, but seeing her thus. Seeing her submit this way, so trusting, so beautiful, he was lost. She kept her head low and waited. Then he stepped right behind her. She could feel the heat of his body behind her. He said "I am going to put my hands on your back now." She closed her eyes. She felt his hands on her lower back and then his fingers as they grasped her blouse. Then he gently pushed up her blouse to expose her skin to the air. She shivered, but not from cold. He spoke quietly behind her. "That's good Jo. Please remain still." He pushed the blouse up to her shoulders and he could see the back and straps of a lacy cream colored bra. He had to close his eyes and breath to get himself back in control. Then he examined her.

"Jo, you are scraped up pretty badly and there are some bruises forming. I am going to clean you up and put some antibiotic ointment on you. Do not move." When he stepped away to retrieve the items he required she stood again and stretched her back. She caught his look and gasped. There was something in his eyes. Something very erotic and a tinge dangerous. "I asked you not to move, did I not?" She looked down again. "Did I not?" his voice was firm, and pitched low. "When I ask you to do something, I expect you to do it. Is that clear?" She gasped and a quiet moan escaped her throat. "Yes, sir. I am a sorry." "I will not punish you tonight, I need you to heal from today. I will not hesitate in the future."

She nodded again. "Yes, sir. Thank you." He leaned in for a quick kiss. "No thank you, Jo. You are doing so well." Her eyes were blown wide. Then he instructed her to turn around again and put her hands on the desk once more. Then he cleaned her scrapes, bandaged the deeper ones and then placed a kiss on her low back. Her back arched and her bottom pushed back against his hips. She could feel his arousal through his slacks and thought, "this is it." But he simply stepped back. I would like to take you to dinner. Would Thursday suit?" She nodded. "Then I will see you then. Goodnight Jo." Then he turned back to the papers on his desk. She collected her things and went home both frustrated and satisfied. She could not explain it.


	4. A Courtship

On Thursday, Henry picked up Jo at her home. He had dressed for the occasion, suit, waistcoat and silk cravat, but nothing compared to the vision before him. She wore a wine colored, fitted dress, black heels, and her hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck. Her makeup was subtle, except the matching lipstick. He was rendered speechless for a moment, admiring the way the dress caressed every beautiful curve of her body. Henry was tempted to usher her back inside her home and take her against her front door. This was a date, however, and he was determined to be a gentleman.

He brought her to an intimate, and likely very expensive restaurant in downtown. She had seen it, but never thought she'd get in. How did he get a reservation? She wondered. He was greeted by the host. "Welcome Dr. Morgan! So nice to see you, right this way." So he was a regular, apparently. 

"Red or white?" he queried. "Hmmm?" she asked. He chuckled. "Wine? What do you prefer?" She blushed. "Red, please." "Very well. Daniel? Can you bring us a bottle of burgundy from the Rhone valley. Something that pairs well with Chateaubriand?" He asked the sommelier. "Very well, Dr. Morgan." Then he bowed slightly and was gone. 

Jo was completely overwhelmed. He clearly knew wine and cuisine and had the money to support such expensive tastes. They had worked together long enough now, she decided to just ask. 

"How do you afford all of this?" Discussing money was an inappropriate topic on a date, but he figured they were close enough. "I inherited some money when my father passed away. He owned a shipping company. I invested it well and it's had a long time to collect interest." Oh wow, she thought. He decided to change the subject. Just then the waiter came around and he took the opportunity to order for them both. "My dear, I would like to order on your behalf, is that to your satisfaction?" She nodded, but inside, she was quite pleased. No one had ever done that for her before and she felt incredibly well taken care of.

The dinner passed perfectly. The food was excellent, the conversation lively and intimate, and their shared dessert was a sweet ending to a meal she would likely never forget. He pulled her chair out for her and offered his arm while they thanked the staff and took their leave. Then they walked back to her apartment arm in arm.

When they arrived, he had planned to give her a gentle kiss goodnight and head home, but she invited him up for a nightcap. He could not say no. They went upstairs, shed their coats, and sat on the couch with a couple glasses of whiskey. Then suddenly Jo leaned over and kissed him. He responded immediately. They started slowly-gently, tentatively. It didn't take long for Henry to deepen the kiss. She tasted of whiskey and chocolate and he could not get enough. He was sitting with his back to the couch so she climbed onto his lap to sit astride. He held her hips while he learned every detail of her mouth, tongue and lips. She was simply delicious. She slid up on his lap and she could feel his arousal against her core. Then she reached for the buttons of his waistcoat. He gently stilled her hands.

"I should probably get going, lest this evening end much differently than I expected it to." She was surprised and a little hurt, especially knowing how intimate they were in other aspects of their relationship. She stood and turned away from him. He stood behind her and pushed her hair to the side and then kissed the nape of her neck. "Jo, darling. As I believe both you and I felt, I want you so very much. Call me old fashion though. This was our first formal date and I don't believe we are ready to cross that threshold. Not for lack of desire. I assure you, I desire you more than you could possible know. I can't explain it, but I feel we should wait."

All of this was whispered into her hair. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and his lips as he spoke against her skin. She sighed and turned around.

"I don't quite understand, Henry. But I respect your decision." She smiled and kissed him gentle before handing him his coat and bidding him goodnight. She called after him to thank him once more. It was the most wonderful date she had ever had.

A week later, they were in pursuit of a man poisoning homeless people by offering cups of coffee he had tampered with. They arrived at his home and tried to make an arrest. He ran out the back door and into a greenhouse. From there Henry saw through the frosted glass that he threw some beakers to the ground and ran out the opposite side. Another officer was hot on his tail, but Jo was heading to the greenhouse. 

"Do not go in there, Detective. I do not know what those beakers contained." She ignored him and kept walking. "Detective, stop! It could be dangerous. Stay out of the greenhouse until I give you an all clear." She pulled open the door and was suddenly overtaken by a powerful smell. She coughed and backed away from the door.

When she turned back and looked at Henry, his jaw was clenched and his face unreadable. She approached him apprehensively. He turned his steely eyes on her. "I asked you not once but twice to stay out of the greenhouse, did I not?" She looked down at the ground. "This will not do. Please come to my home when you are done with work today." Then he turned on his heel and walked away from her. Her stomach turned over. She wasn't entirely sure if it was out of fear or excitement. She turned back to secure the crime scene.


	5. A Punishment

Jo arrived at Henry's around 8pm. She wore a skirt and heels. Good, good, Henry mused. He had spent the afternoon quite angry, but knew he had to get himself under control before she arrived. Punishment should never come from a place of anger. 

"Detective. Thank you for coming. Please sit down." She walked to her chair, sat and waited. Henry just watched her for a few moments. She grew uncomfortable and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Jo, look at me." She looked up. He smiled at her warmly, but his voice was stern. "Today I asked you to stay out of the greenhouse. I asked you twice. You willfully disobeyed me." She started speaking quickly "I had to go and see…" He held up his hand and said just one word. "Stop." She did. "I am not trying to control you, Jo. I am trying to protect you. You did not listen to me when I asked you to stop. For this, you will be punished."

Her knees went weak.

"Stand up and come to the desk. Place your arms in front of you and rest your head on your arms. Turn your head to the side. Do not move." She complied, her breathing heavy, her eyes closed. She didn't think she was afraid, but she could not explain what she was feeling. Henry stood from his chair and walked to the table of curiosities she had seen the first time she had searched his lab. On the table were several items she could not identify. He was studying the items carefully, deciding what would be most appropriate. He picked up a leather crop, and rubbed the leather between his hands. He nodded once, this would do nicely. Then he walked back to the desk and stood behind her and started speaking.

"Jo. For what you did today, in defying me and putting yourself in danger, I am going to administer 6 strikes, 3 on each side. I would like you to count them out. If, however, the pain is too great, say so and I will adjust this first time. Are you ready?" She swallowed hard and nodded. "I am going to lift your skirt to your waist now. You will feel my hands on your thighs and backside." He set the crop down next to her on the desk. She could smell the leather. Then she felt his soft fingertips slide under the hem of her skirt and then grasp the fabric and slide it up over her bottom and hips until it rested around her waist. He stepped back and admired her. She wore black sheer stockings and black panties. She looked very fetching, but clearly she thought tonight was going to end in a passionate embrace. She would have to learn from him that that is not what this was about.

He took up the crop. "Remember to count them out for me." Then he raised his arm and brought the crop down on her bottom. She gasped as she felt the first lash. It didn't hurt necessarily, but felt extremely hot. "One." She gritted out through clenched teeth. "Good girl." He said, and she sighed. He pulled the crop back and struck again. This time she cried out. "Two." This went on for a few more minutes as he gave her exactly what he promised--Six strikes, alternating sides. When he was done, he set the crop down again, and gently pulled her skirt over her bottom which was now glowing a lovely shade of pink. It was a beautiful and tantalizing sight, but he knew he must refrain from touching her. 

"You did very well, Jo. I am so proud of you." He saw her smile a little against her arms. He sat down. "You may stand up. Then I ask you to please kneel in front of me, placing your bottom against your heels. It will hurt a little bit—it is meant to. Then look at me."

She pushed herself up from the desk and knelt in front of him. She slowly raised her eyes to his, but not before noticing how hard he was, his length pressed against the seam of his slacks. She swallowed audibly. 

"Now, please explain to me why I had to punish you." She smirked and looked away. "Because you wanted to. Because it clearly turns you on." He took her chin in his hand and turned her face back to his. She had much to learn. "Yes, I will admit that seeing you spread over my desk, your skirt pushed up and your bottom exposed, red by my hand was extremely arousing. But that is NOT why I punished you." She squirmed and felt her bottom burning a little against her heels. "I punished you because you disobeyed me and put yourself in danger. I care about you deeply Jo and losing you would tear me apart." She gasped at his admission. "I punished you thus so that you would remember to listen to me in the future. I am not your father and I am not trying to control you. However, it is my duty and honor to keep you safe. Please remember that. Now stand. You may go. I will see you tomorrow at work."

She was incredulous. Surely now he would lose control, shake off the gentlemanly shackles and take her hard on the carpet in front of his desk? He could see the confused look on her face. "Jo, you must learn what this is about. I needed to teach you a lesson. As tempting as it is however, we are not going to have sex tonight." He kissed her gently, and walked her to the door. "You were a very good girl, Jo." 

By the time she got home, she barely felt any discomfort on her bottom. She was agitated however, and decided to take a shower. It was then that she looked at herself in the mirror. Her pupils were blown wide and her skin was tinted pink with blush. Her nipples erect and swollen. She was more aroused than she had ever been in her life. Once again though, she was satisfied.


	6. A Consummation

They went on several more dates over the next few weeks. Every one had been romantic and perfect. He took her to a museum and told her the most fascinating things about the work from various epochs. He took her on an evening sailing trip and wrapped her in his coat when she was cold. He took her wine tasting and carefully explained what each vintage was and how the grapes were picked. Each time the date ended with a very pleasant make out session on her couch, but it never progressed. She was frustrated, but used to it. He was a mystery to her. 

In public, Henry was, as always, the perfect gentleman. He opened doors for her, pulled out chairs, etc. The one thing that did not change was his respect for her and her work. He found it more and more exciting each time he was witness to it. Allowing herself to be free and open with him in private seem to give her more control, not less, in other areas of her life. She was confident, bold and powerful, all very arousing qualities for him. They thought they were particularly sneaky discreet with their new relationship, but everyone knew. You only had to look at them to see it. The clues were everywhere in spite of themselves. His hand on her lower back as they walked together, the warmth in their eyes when they looked at one another and their frequent knowing and secret smiles. Their friends were delighted by this turn of events.

They had spent the day chasing down a clever murder suspect leaving cryptic clues all over town. He was clever, they both admitted, but as not as clever as they when they worked together. They had the perfect partnership and it paid off well at times like these. The evening culminated in a dramatic chase through several alleys, her jumping the assailant and bringing him to the ground. She had him pinned and made quick work of cuffing him. When she looked up, she saw something in Henry's eyes. She saw pride, but there was something new there as well. Unbridled lust. She held his gaze until back up arrived and took the suspect away.

When they were gone, Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her to the main street. There he summoned a taxi. He gave the driver her address and sat back against the backseat. They did not speak or touch, but were both entirely too aware only of one another. His body was rigid, his nerves coiled like a spring, his eyes wild. The 10-minute drive seemed an eternity to them both. They arrived in front of her building, where he shoved plenty of cash at the driver and all but pulled her from the taxi and into her foyer. There the dam broke.

"My God, Jo. Feel what you do to me. My darling, you were perfect tonight." he said as he crowded her against the door pinning her with his hips. For propriety sake, he should pull himself away and bid her goodnight. He should stop this. He should…but he could not. He did not. Instead he took her hands, raised them over her head and pinned them against the door. His mouth was hot, his tongue insistent. He couldn't get close enough. He devoured her mouth, then moved to her neck. She was gasping now, knowing they should move somewhere more comfortable, but unable to stop his onslaught. He pinned both of her hands in one of his, deftly unbuttoned her blouse and pushed away the sides. 

He leaned back and just looked at her for countless moments. She was a vision. Her eyes wide, pupils blown, her lips bruised from their kisses, her neck scraped slightly by his 5 o'clock shadow, and her chest covered in a breathtaking blush. She wore a black bra which barely contained her beautiful breasts. He couldn't wait, he must taste her. He stared deep into her eyes as he slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders, then he leaned in a took a now exposed nipple in his mouth. She moaned. Oh lord, what a lovely sound, he thought. He could listen to her moan forever. He lavished attention on one breast and then switched to the other. She was now writhing against him. She lifted one leg over his hip and pushed away from the door and into his hips. She was rocking her core against his painfully hard length. They would chafe, he was certain but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He released her hands to push the blouse off completely and divest her of her bra. Her now free hands were scrabbling with his clothing. "Too. Damn. Many. Layers. Henry." She gritted out between her teeth. He stepped away from her. She was bereft. Now?? He was going to stop now? But then he took her hands in his and said "Please Jo. Take me to your bedroom. For what I would like to do to you requires a much more comfortable environment." She needed no other encouragement.

When they were inside her room, he once again pushed her against the closed door. He could hardly bear being apart. He was helping her undress him until they were both naked from the waist up. He pulled her hard against him, desperate to feel her lovely, naked skin against his chest. Oh god, she felt good. Then she pushed him away from her and his knees hit the end of the bed. He fell backwards onto it and barely had time to register this change in position before she was on him. She was now in control, drinking in his kisses before focusing on his neck, sucking and biting the hot skin there. She then moved down his body, paying attention to his chest with her hot mouth. She lowered her mouth to the skin right at the waistband of his slacks. It was too much. This was going to be over embarrassingly quickly if she continued down this path.

He took this moment to wrestle back some control. He rolled her under him and nestled between her thighs. She could feel him throb against her. He reached for the buttons of her jeans just as she was making short work of his slacks. They crashed back together with only their underthings between them. It was too little and too much at the same time. He was painfully hard, a little bit chafed and oh so ready for her.

He pulled back and started to kiss down her body. He murmured, "God how I want to taste you, Jo. I have wanted this for a very long time." Suddenly she was scrabbling at his shoulders. "No!" she cried. Startled, he looked up her body at her face. "I mean, god yes, I want that too. But now…please Henry. I need you--just you. God Henry, please…I can't wait." Her voice edged in desperation. He knelt back on his heels and slid her panties over her hips, down her thighs and off her legs. "As you wish, my love." He said as he kissed the inside of her thigh. The endearment burning itself into her conscience. Then he got to his knees and slid his black boxer briefs down over his painfully erect shaft and discarded them. Her eyes drifted downward and she gasped when she took him in. He was long, thick, and hard. The tip was leaking. Her mouth watered. He was, in a word, gorgeous. Then he knelt between her thighs, pinned her hands above her head, leaned close to her ear. She could feel his breath hot and fast against her neck.

"Are you ready for me, my darling?" His voice husky and deep. She nodded up at him. He surged forward. He slid into her and buried himself in one smooth thrust. She was so very tight and wet and perfect, his control nearly left him. He needed to rein it in. Here he stopped completely, closed his eyes, and took a few calming breaths. He felt her wrap her leg over his hip. Dear lord, this perfect creature would be the death of him. Then he smiled into her neck ironically. It took a few moments for her to adjust to his size. When she had, she lost patience, pushing her hips off the bed to encourage him. Encouraged he was. He began to rock into her, his strokes long and deep. This is heaven, he thought. This went on for a while, slow and deep—getting to know one another in the most intimate of ways, their gasps and moans echoing in the room. 

Henry knew he could not hold out much longer. They had waited such a long time for one another. He sped up and she cried out. He fell to his elbows for more leverage as their bodies moved together frantically—desperately. He felt his control slipping, pleasure coiling in his stomach. He could not imagine her not sharing it with him, thus he slid his hand between their bodies and found her most sensitive, most intimate part. He used his fingers in tandem with his thrusts. This was all it took for her and she crested, her body pulsing around his flesh. His own climax raced down his spine and he groaned into her neck, her name on his lips. Then he lowered himself down on her gently, smiled and kissed her sweetly. "My darling, I cannot express to you how incredible and beautiful you are." She returned his smile before he pulled back and turned to lay on his back next to her. She rolled towards him and wrapped her arm around his chest. Together, they fell into a deep and restful sleep.


	7. A Declaration

The next morning Jo began to stir. She felt a warm body snuggled up behind her, spooning against her back. It had been a long time since she woke embraced in a man's arms. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed. She could feel his warm breath on her hair and his chest rise and fall against her back. She took her fill, worried he would have regrets when he awoke. 

Her fears were unfounded. He smiled into her neck, and whispered "Good morning, love." His voice raspy with sleep. She sat up and looked at him. He was smiling up at her radiantly. "Why do you call me that? You said it last night while we were…um…when we…" He chuckled at her embarrassment. "You said it again just now. Is that just a British thing to say?" He sat up and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her gently. "No, that wasn't just a British thing. At least not for me. I said it because it's what you are. You are my love. I haven't said those words to anyone in a VERY long time, perhaps I was easing into it. However, allow me to declare it now lest there be confusion. I love you Jo. I have loved you since the day we met. I never thought we'd be where we are today and I could not be more grateful."

"How long?" she asked quietly. "Hmmmmm?" he queried. "How long since you said that to someone else?" "A great many years." He responded quietly. "Someday you will have to explain that to me." She teased. Then she leaned into him, rested her head on his chest and spoke. "I love you too, Henry. I didn't think I would feel this way again after Sean. Thank you for showing me how to love and be loved again." He kissed her hair and held her to him until she squirmed. "I have to um…to…" He laughed again. "Go and take care of your morning routine. I shall return home and do the same. Then brunch, perhaps?" Her eyes lit up. "I love brunch! 10:30 at Sunnyside Café?" He nodded once. She got up and excused herself to the bathroom to get ready for the day, then he stood, dressed and headed home to freshen up.

Abe was sitting at the kitchen table smiling knowingly at his father. "Up all night chasing bad guys?" he teased. Henry couldn't help but laugh. "Not exactly." He confirmed. "Yeah, I could tell. Your shirt is misbuttoned and untucked, your hair is a complete mess and your smile appears to be permanently plastered on your face. I hope Jo's is as well." "I believe it is." Henry said before heading to his room to get ready. Abe was giddy, frankly. He wished him a good morning and decided to call on his own lady friend for a date.

Jo and he were sitting at an outside table, enjoying the sunshine and one another's company. They were lingering over mimosas. She finally was emboldened enough to ask him something that had been weighing on her mind. "So…Henry. I noticed that whenever we do something…sexual…we have been at my house. But there are other things we have only enjoyed at yours. I thought those um…things...were often done together." He took her hands in his, looked into her eyes and spoke. 

"I believe you are asking why we have not been intimate those times we've shared in my lab although we have both admitted to it leaving us aroused. For now, Jo, I think it best we keep those parts of our relationship separated. You still have much to learn in that regard and I don't want you thinking it's entirely sexual. However, I promise you, in time those two parts will cross over. I hope when they do, it will be enjoyable for us both." She nodded in understanding. 

Just then her cell phone rang. "Detective, please come down to the precinct. Bring Henry with you. Tell him we have a doozy of a case that we need you guys to look it." She blushed at the realization that they must know she and he were together at that moment. Henry laughed out loud, got to his feet and held his hand out. "It would appear, Detective, that we've been summoned."


	8. A Tragedy

When they arrived at the precinct hand in hand, everyone smiled at them. The gig was up, they couldn’t pretend they were keeping their relationship a secret anymore. Hanson shook Henry's hand then asked if he could speak to him privately. Henry was bemused and followed Hanson into an interrogation room. "So…you and Jo, huh?" he asked. "Yes, much to my delight, we are a couple." Henry confirmed. "Well, I was about to pull out the 'hurt her and I'll break your neck' speech but that's probably unnecessary." Henry nodded. "But tread lightly and take care of her heart, I ask. She needs you, but she's been hurt a great deal. It's taken a long time for her to open herself up again. We've all seen how good you are for her. Treat her right. If you don't, I will actually break your neck." Henry assured him that he had only her best interest at heart and they parted friends again.

Hanson spent the next 20 minutes explaining the case. It was bizarre for sure, but Henry had seen a lot of weirdness in his life. "…yeah, so this guy keeps going around shooting those women while their mates are forced to watch. And then he laughs maniacally and runs away. He leaves the men so devastated they do not pursue, but he is certainly not trying to hide his face. Why he's dressed in a hat and tails, I cannot say. Everyone describes him in exactly the same way. Polite, well dressed and warm. Right until he shoots the woman." Henry and Jo asked a few questions for clarification then left the precinct together. This particular killer liked to target people on secluded hiking trails. They geared up and headed out for a hike. That first day, they found nothing and encountered no one. It was a beautiful hike though and they talked about their lives. Henry kept changing the subject back to her when things would get too hard to explain. The next day, however, they were about 40 minutes into a hike when they were set upon.

"Good morning, my dear friends!" A man dressed in a suit with tails said as he stepped from the tall brush. He looked so completely out of place, Henry nearly laughed. "Oh, I was hoping to meet an attractive couple today while I was out taking exercises." He spoke with a British accent which was clearly affected and was using somewhat uncommon words and turns of phrase. This man was driven by something that had happened in his past and was trying to recreate it. "Allow me to explain, however. I do not LIKE attractive couples. My woman was ripped from my arms violently and I now have vowed to do the same to all other men. They must suffer as I do, unable to help as she dies." Here he chuckled. "Nothing brings her back to me, but at least I am not alone in my grief." Here he produced a firearm. Jo stepped in front of Henry. "Step behind me now, Detective." "No. I won't." She responded. "I won't ask again." He said, his voice low. 

"Ah! How delightful! A lover's tiff. Please step away from him, if you please. I would hate to hit him by accident. Everyone should have to live with seeing their loves ripped away, thus he must survive." He gestured with his gun to the left, indicating where he wanted Jo to stand. "Don't move Detective." He said as he stepped around her. She couldn't let Henry take a bullet for her, so she ignored him and stepped to the left. The assailant laughed triumphantly, raised his weapon and fired. At the very last second, Henry dove, and took the bullet to his chest. He knew it was bad before he even hit the ground. The killer gasped and screamed. "NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! She was the one who was supposed to get shot, not him. Damn you both!" He cried then ran into the woods and left Jo with Henry, now laying on the trail, gasping for air. The bullet having punctured a lung and hit at least one artery. He was bleeding out.

"No! Henry…HENRY! Look at me. LOOK AT ME. Don't you die on me. Don't you DARE die!" She pressed down on his wound trying to stem the blood flow. She screamed for help, but there was no one around for miles. Tears streamed from her eyes. "Henry! Stay with me. I can't lose you. Please Henry. I love you. He looked up at her and raised his hand to her face. "Please don't cry my love. I am dying, you cannot stop it. However, something is going to happen-please don’t be afraid. That explanation you've expected for a while? You will get it today, I promise. Please come to the antique shop in an hour." Here he paused, to catch what little breath he could. "Please forgive me, my darling. This is not how I wanted you to find out. I should have told you so many times. Just remember to be brave. I love you Jo." He gritted out through the pain. She had no idea what he was talking about. What was going to happen? Why would she need to go to the shop? Then his hand fell to his chest and his eyes drifted shut. She heard him gasp one more time then Henry fell silent, his chest stilled. She raised her hand to her mouth. How could he die on her? They had only just begun! They still had so much to do, so much life together to live. She looked skyward. She felt a sudden warm breeze caress her face. When she looked down again, Henry was gone. All that was left was his pocket watch where he had lain.

She staggered to her feet. Her mind was reeling. Where was he? Where was his body? She stood motionless and stunned for several minutes. She turned around looking for where he might have gone. Nothing. There was no blood, nothing. Not a trace of him was left, except his golden pocketwatch. Then she bent down, retrieved it, held it to her heart and bowed her head. Come to the shop, he had asked her. She wiped her eyes, turned back towards where she'd left her car and started walking. She was numb and cold, but it did not matter. Nothing mattered now. She was alone again just as her life had begun anew.


	9. A Reckoning

Jo had no idea how, and had no memory of it, but she made it back to her car. She climbed behind the wheel just as the sobs came. First Sean and now Henry. How could life be so cruel? She considered herself a good person and this certainly did not seem fair. She put her head on the steering wheel and cried it out. When she pulled herself together (temporarily, she knew) she started the car and took a deep, shuddering breath. She promised Henry she would go to the Antique Shop. She had no idea why, except that maybe what Henry was asking her to do was tell Abe. Oh God! How was she going to tell him? They were so close for roommates so far apart in age. She knew Abe would be heartbroken. She had made a promise though and was bound by it.

Across town by the East River, Henry sat in Abe's car shivering from the cold. Instead of explaining how he got there, he just sat numbly, without speaking a word. Abe just let him be while he drove them back to the shop. Henry excused himself to clean up and dress. He put on a button down with slacks and suspenders. He had rolled up the sleeves though, and unbuttoned the top button, almost as if he was heading into surgery. He looked ready and determined. 

"She knows." Was all he said, dropping wearily on a chair. "Are you sure?" Abe asked. "I am. She was with me when I died. I asked her to come here. She's going to be confused, and very hurt." He lamented. Abe couldn't help but chuckle at his father. "What she is actually going to be is pissed. If she kills you, I'll meet you down by the river again. Any preference on what clothes I should bring?" His eyes twinkled, but Henry was not amused. "Pop. Pop? It's gonna be okay. She'll understand, I am certain of it." Abe said in comfort. "What if she doesn't? What if she leaves me? I've only just found love again Abe. I can't give it up so easily." Henry sighed a little then stood from the chair. "I will be in my laboratory. Please bring her down when she arrives." 

10 minutes later, Jo did arrive. Abe opened the front door and found his arms full of a sobbing Jo. "I am so sorry Abe! I am so so sorry. Please, we should sit down. I have something to tell you. I don't even know where to begin." She said into his now damp shirt. He gently pried her off of him. "Jo." Then he reached down to a table nearby and handed her a crystal hi-ball glass of fine whiskey. "Drink this." She took it gratefully--she would need to calm her nerves before telling him about Henry. She gulped it down, took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to speak. "Jo, before you tell me whatever it is you are going to, we should go to Henry's lab. There are things he'd like you to see." His lab? How could she possible go down there. The memories it held were far too precious. 

She stood numbly when Abe offered her his hand and led down the steps. She couldn't look at his desk, lest she break down again, so she kept her head down. Just then she heard Henry speak. "My darling Jo. I am ready to tell you my story." It was a good thing Abe had anticipated her possible reaction, or she would have hit the ground hard when her knees gave out. Abe bent down to help her up again and spoke softly. "It will be okay, Jo. I promise." He led her to her chair opposite Henry's desk and turned to head back upstairs, giving them their privacy.

Jo stared at Henry for a few minutes. She could not process what she was seeing. She was both totally overjoyed he was here and equally terrified. He had died in her arms. She saw him take his last breath. Was this a trick? How could he possibly be here sitting in front of her? Henry started speaking again. "Jo. Before I tell you my story, I'd like to show you a few things. Would that be alright?" He asked gently. She nodded. He walked around the desk and handed her some photos. They were old, black and white and a little faded. But they were Henry. Her Henry. She looked at each one carefully, then looked up at Henry in expectation. He knelt in front of her, took her hand and began to speak. "Well, it's a long story. I was born in 1779..."

Nearly 2 hours later, he said his last few words. She sat staring at him when he stopped speaking. She had asked several questions during his story, but was out of them now apparently. "I am sorry, my love. I should have told you ages ago. I was afraid. Afraid you wouldn't believe me. Or worse, that you'd run away from me and I couldn't bear the thought of it. I am sure you will have more questions, and please don't hesitate to ask. Call anytime, day or night." 

Jo reached her hand out and tilted his chin up to look in his eyes again. Once she confirmed he was truly here and it was truly him, she fell to her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He exhaled the breath he was clearly holding and wrapped her in his arms. He felt his eyes dampen and he closed them to keep the tears from falling. They stayed like this for countless minutes, the silence only broken by occasional words of comfort and affection. Then she finally spoke. 

"Take me to bed, Henry. I need to feel you in my arms. I need to feel the warmth of your body against my skin. I need to feel your heartbeat under my hands. I need you." He nodded once, held out his hand to hers and led her to his bedroom. 

From the kitchen, Abe saw them as they passed. From the look on their faces and their entwined hands, he knew the talk had gone well. There would be ups and downs, and many more questions to come, but for now, they were at peace.


	10. A Renewal

Jo stepped through the door to Henry's room and looked around. This room was perfectly Henry. The furniture polished, old and beautiful. A comfortable high back chair by the window next to a table stacked with old books. The bed was large and covered in luxurious down bedding. There was even a standing butler in the corner where he could place his suits, shoes and accessories out while he dressed. The room was warm and smelled of old wood and Henry. She closed her eyes and just breathed for a few moments. This room was, in a word, perfect.

Henry stood behind her and gave her time to admire the surroundings. This was his private space and he rarely allowed anyone to share it with him. But this was his beloved Jo. He hoped she would find the space to her liking. 

She turned to face him. "It's beautiful, Henry." She said softly and he smiled. Then he pulled her to him in an embrace. He framed her lovely face with his hands and leaned down for a kiss. This kiss started tentatively…sweetly. He brushed his lips over hers softly. After a moment, he licked her top lip. She moaned and opened her mouth to receive him. She was lost. His mouth was warm and delicious, she could not get enough. He moved down to her neck and kissed behind her ear and down her neck. His breath tickled her skin and it was delightful. He moved to the juncture between her neck and shoulder and lightly bit and sucked there. She gasped and he smiled against her skin. 

"Jo, sweetheart? May I ask you to lay down on my bed? I want you to be most comfortable." She stepped away from him, removed her shoes, and then laid down in the center of the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed and just admired her. She lay on her back against the pillows, one leg bent, and she was watching him. She was gorgeous. He removed his own shoes and pushed off his suspenders before joining her on the bed where he claimed her lips in another searing kiss. 

Jo reached out and began to work on the buttons of his shirt. Then she untucked it from his slacks. He pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. They were both moving too fast and not fast enough. He unclasped her bra and dropped it on her shirt. Then he leaned over to taste her. She moaned in encouragement and tried to guide his mouth with her hands. He chuckled against her breast. "I plan to taste every inch of you, Jo. Do not try and rush me." She sighed dramatically and dropped her hands. He laughed again and went back to work. 

He licked and sucked her warm skin until she was writhing on the bed, paying attention to each breast equally. Then he slid farther down the bed to kiss above the waist band of her yoga pants. She was still dressed for their "hike". He slid them down over her hips and off her legs. She wore just simple black cotton panties. It would likely rank up there as one of the sexiest sights in his life. He spoke quietly. "Jo, look at me. Is it alright if I remove these?" She nodded, and he slid the panties down over her hips and off her legs. They had made love once before, but it had been hurried and desperate. He loved it, but this time he planned to take his time. He wanted Jo quivering beneath him before he took his own pleasure.

"You are a vision." He said quietly, before kissing down her body to her hips. She squirmed, expecting him to go right for the good stuff, but he did not. He kissed down her thigh to her ankles, which he caressed and then kissed back up the other leg. He sucked a spot on her inner thigh and she thought she would burst. "Please Henry, don't tease me." He decided to end her misery and lowered his mouth to her core. She tasted wonderfully. He first spent time exploring her folds, learning her body and gauging her reactions. Then he moved his mouth over her sensitive nub and sucked lightly. Her hips shot off the bed. He ran one hand up to her hip to steady her and the other hand, he slipped between her thighs. He slid first 1 and then 2 fingers into her, thrusting gently. The combined pleasure was quickly becoming too much for her. Her gasps and moans constant, her hips writhing against his mouth. He moved the hand from her hip to grasp his own aching length. 

"Let go, my love. I want to see you crest." Henry's deep voice vibrating through her core. That's all it took. She climaxed hard, crying out his name, hips pushed against his mouth. It was perfect. He worked her through her pleasure then eased her back down on the bed and laid along side of her and held her while she recovered. He leaned in for a kiss and she could taste herself in his mouth. Then he ran his fingers up and down her spine.

When she was ready, she rolled him onto his back and said just 3 words that left him breathless. "It's your turn." She started just as he had, kissing his mouth, his neck, his shoulders and chest. He liked it when she licked and sucked his nipples. Then she kissed a path down to his slacks. She sat back on her heels and unfasted his slacks. She looked for his consent and when he nodded, she opened them and slid them down. His silk boxes were tented with his arousal and he sighed in relief when his length was free of the confines of his slacks. She leaned over and kissed him through the fabric and he gasped. Then she slid his boxers down his legs and dropped them into the growing pile of clothing by the bed. 

Henry was not embarrassed by his nakedness, nor uncomfortable. She sat back to look at him and he gave her time to take her fill. She took him in hand. His eyes closed in pleasure. "Tell me what you want, my Henry." She asked, her voice husky with want. He groaned. "I want you to take me in your lovely mouth, if you are alright with that." She smiled and leaned down to lick a stripe from base to tip. He groaned again and ran his hands into her hair. She focused on the tip for a few moments, licking and sucking lightly, but it was clear he was growing impatient. His hips could not keep still. She took him deeply into her mouth and all his breath left him suddenly. Her mouth was hot and perfect. She listened to his gasps and moans to discover what he liked best. She then sped up. His hips were thrusting up gently into her mouth while he uttered a litany of incoherent sounds and words. She wasn't even sure they were all English. All she knew was that he was getting close to release.

"My Darling Jo" he gasped out. "I am very close, my love. You should move your mouth off me if you do not wish to taste all of me." She shook her head once, slid her mouth as far down as she could, and he was gone. His climax hit hard and fast. It was glorious. She finally pulled off and climbed back into his arms. She drew lazy patterns on his chest with her fingers while he caught his breath. 

When he was fully recovered, he began to kiss her again. This time they started slowly, each moment felt so precious. They kissed and touched one another, learning everything they could. When she reached for him, he was hard and ready again. "Love me, Henry. Prove to me you are truly alive and that you are here with me." He knelt between her legs, wrapped one arm around her torso and used the other hand to guide him into her. Then he slid forward, burying himself completely in her body. Everything faded away except the two of them. They began to move together. What started out slowly became more urgent. Their cries merged together. He was coming close to completion, so he slid his hand between their bodies to bring her along. Then they crested, crying out one another's name. She finally felt like he was really back.


End file.
